Talk:War Storm/@comment-124.104.214.252-20180601114619
War Storm just showed the ugly truths no one wants to write about. I've been reading the whole series for four years. And we all know how difficult it is for readers like us to wait another year just to know what happens next. '''So when you guys say that you aren't satisfied with War Storm, I completely agree. After I read the whole thing, I somewhat felt how useless it has become to even read the whole series to begin with. Red Queen existed because of the war. Mare and the rest of the characters were set into motion because of the war. '''THE WHOLE THING IS ABOUT THE WAR. So for War Storm to have an open ending like that, without the war officially ending? Yes, it sucks. But remember this is ''our point of view.'' We, as readers who went through all the books, read through chapters of planning and talking about the war, think it sucks. And that's understandable because we all wanted an ending where the war actually ends. After everything we all have been through, we are sick and tired of planning and talking about it and we all just wanted it to finally end. But again, this is our point of view. OUR READER POINT OF VIEW. Now let's go to a different point of view. THE PRAGMATIST AND REALITY CHECK POINT OF VIEW. We all know for a fact that wars don't really end, right?''' '''Like c'mon guys just look around you. Even in the world we live in now, wars are still ongoing, may it be cold or not. We don't even need to talk about it. BECAUSE WE SEE IT. So what do you expect? OF COURSE THE WAR WILL NEVER END. Victoria was just writing the truth. I can't speak for her but that's how I see it. Apart from the whole series rooted on war, we get to see so many ugly truths we all try to ignore because we can't bear to even read it. Cal and Maven were fighting for the throne because they were both raised for it. Mare wasn't even enough to take that away, like Maven said. Because let's be honest, when you've worked so hard for something in your life, for ''ALL ''of your life, do you just throw it away because some girl just enters the picture? NO, OF COURSE NOT. And let's keep in mind that they are Silvers. LOVE ISN'T THEIR VALUE. IT'S STRENGTH AND POWER. Don't for a second think that love will always win over everything. Because it certainly didn't win at the end of War Storm. If you don't believe me, again look around you. Divorce rates are spiralling upwards, people break up over the most inconsequential things. The only constant thing we all fight for is MONEY. BECAUSE THAT'S HOW WE SURVIVE. JUST LIKE HOW SILVERS SURVIVE ON STRENGTH AND POWER. The world is a cruel place and that's what War Storm showed. So yes, we can all complain about the ending but sometimes we have to try and perceive. We have to look at a different angle and perspective because that's our flaw as well. We don't realize it but we should. The war didn't end. But just because it didn't, does it mean everything that happened was pointless? NO. You guys answer why.